Heartful Flame Series
The Heartful Flame Series is the first meta-series to take place within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse. It is a series of Japanese spin-offs of the original Phineas and Ferb series, consisting of Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1, Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2, Sunny's Daily Misadventures and Gadget Agents, all of which took place in the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse. History (got narmy, so I removed it) Central Items Dimensional Remote The Dimensional Remote is the central item of the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe and the Future Heroes Series. It is created and mass-produced by Baljeet-2, while it's designs and blueprints are manufactured by Zoey. The remote itself is sentient, due to adding an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence). It is also supernatural. Due to this, the remote itself only found themselves to be only used for a chosen worthy user, unless the person who is not chosen acts as it's placeholder. Any non-worthy person that touches it would unleash it's electric shock protection system. The siginification of the remote choosing a worthy user is that it shines light once the chosen person touches it. It constantly evolves in both franshise series (Katie's transforming to it's second, fire and blue-coloured stage, Selena's recalibrating to a more bulky design with more added features). The remote is powered by ectoplasms, allowing users to travel to other dimensions. Plant Food The Plant Foods are power-ups from the game Plants vs. Zombies: It's About Time and serves as a central item in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. In the series, it takes the form of a dark-green sphere with the Plant Food symbol on the center. As with the game, Power Lily can produce them. Despite being central items, they are rarely used (due to the Plant Foods taxing on the Plants' strength). Lockseeds The Lockseeds are Collectible Devices from Kamen Rider Gaim. Though there are more KR and SS Collectible Devices used, the Lockseeds actually served as a central item in Gadget Agents, similar to Laura, the wielder of these items, being the main protagonists. It is considered one due to it's constant upgrade to Laura's gadget and furtherly evolving her Spirit Form (Kiwami Lockseed transform her to Super Spirit Form, the usage of both the Orange Lockseed transform her to Ultimate Spirit Form and Plants Food upgrading the Lockseed Blaster, transforming her to Final Spirit Form) List of Series *[[Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1|'Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1']] **'Fireheart Unity: Dimensional Crisis' **'Fireheart Unity: Destiny' **'Fireheart Unity: Dark Spiral' *[[Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2|'Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2']] **'Fireheart Generations' ***'Season 1' ***'Fireheart Generations - Order and Chaos (Season 2)' ***'Fireheart Generations - Treasure Hunt (Season 3)' ***'Fireheart Generations - The New World (Season 4)' ***'Fireheart Generations - The Summer Escapades (Season 5)' ***'Fireheart Generations - Forever Comrades (Season 6)' **'Fireheart Generations 2' ***'Season 7' ***'Fireheart Generations 2: Ultimate Resolve (Season 8)' ***'Fireheart Generations 2: Reunion of Sisters (Season 9)' ***'Fireheart Generations 2: Missing in Action (Season 10)' ***'Fireheart Generations 2: The Moonlight Curse (Season 11)' ***'Fireheart Generations 2: The End of Time (Season 12)' *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures' *'Gadget Agents' List of Episodes Produced List of Movies *'Fireheart Unity Prologue The Movie: Emily's Dimensional Crisis' *'Fireheart Unity Prologue The Movie: Dreaded Halloween' *'Fireheart Unity Prologue The Movie: Miracle Christmas' *'Fireheart Unity Prologue The Movie: Edge of Time' *'Fireheart Unity The Movie: The Cursed Pony' *'Fireheart Unity The Movie: Reign of the T4s' *'Fireheart Unity Movie Collection: Memories Trilogy' **'Episode Orange: Brother's Day Out' **'Episode Brown: Emily and Kiki' **'Episode Green: Treasures, Spiderses and Factories' *'Fireheart Unity The Movie: Reality Breakthrough' *'Fireheart Unity The Movie: The Broken Bonds' *'Fireheart Unity The Movie: World's End' *'Fireheart Unity 2 The Movie: Across the Stars' *'Fireheart Unity 2 The Movie: The Ultimate Threat' *'Fireheart Unity 2 Epilogue: White Christmas' *'Fireheart Unity Chronicles: Apple Bloom's Future: The Demise of Katie!?' *'Fireheart Unity Chronicles: Gothita and Deerling's Big Pirate Adventure' *'Fireheart Unity Chronicles: Nemo's Big Adventure' *'Fireheart Unity Chronicles: The Lost Engine' *'Fireheart Unity Chronicles: Milly's Big Day' *'Fireheart x M-Corps: Heroes Generation'* *'Fireheart Forever'* *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Across the Rising Sun' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: The Lost Civilization' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: The Age of the Unicorns' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: A Twist in Time and Space' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: London Escapade' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: The Werewolf's Howl' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: The Unwound Past' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: The Time/Space Conclusion' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: The Spartan Scepter' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Rise of the Were-Pony' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Demon's Awakening' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Runaway Ellie' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Mirror World Escapade' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Rise of the Phoenix' *'Future Heroes Series vs. Young Investigators Series'* *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: Countdown to Destruction' *'Fireheart Generations The Movie: A Summer to Remember' *'NEW Fireheart x Young Investigators feat. Gavan ~Type G~: All Heroes Generation Z*' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: The Mysterious Islands' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: War in Winter' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: Ultimate Power Z' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: Battle for Elf City' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: Christmas in Peril' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: Clash in the Land of Fire' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: The Legend of the Sea' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: The Ultimate Trial'* *'Future Heroes Series vs. Young Investigators Series: Forgotten Desires*' *'Fireheart Generations 2 The Movie: Dance of the Sakura Flowers' *[[Fireheart Generations 2 Epilogue: Halloween Night Mayhem|'Fireheart Generations 2 Epilogue: Halloween Night Mayhem']] *'Future Heroes Series: Marvel Heroes'* *'Future Heroes Series: DC Heroes'* *'Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe'* *'NEW Fireheart x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum'* *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie' *'Gadget Agents The Movie' *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie 2' *'Gadget Agents The Movie 2' *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie 3' *'Gadget Agents The Movie 3' *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie 4' *'Gadget Agents The Movie 4' *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie 5' *'Gadget Agents The Movie 5' *'Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie 6: The Blackout Musical' *'Gadget Agents The Movie 6: Across the Mysterious Island' *'Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time'* Note: Movies marked with ''(*) ''is a crossover movie. List of TV Specials *'Fireheart Unity Prologue Special: Return of Nightmare' *'Fireheart Unity Prologue Special: In the Darkness' *'Fireheart Unity Prologue Special: The Darkness Reigns' *'Fireside Crusaders: The Seven Pony Warriors Special' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 2: Revenge of the Zombie Ponies' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 3: The Ultimate Invasion' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 4: The Time Shift Special' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 5: Close Encounters' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 6: The Big Recap' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 7: The Depths in Winter' *'Fireside Crusaders The Special 8: The Snowman Cometh' *'Fireside Crusaders The Final Special: The White Medals' *'Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountain Special: The Carried Burden' *'Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountain Special 2: The Fated Meeting' *'Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains Special 3: The Fated Promise' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Gothita and Deerling's Egg-celent Adventure' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Nyx and the Beast' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Lovelitchi and Spiritchi' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Sweetie Belle and the Sparks' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Scootaloo's Race' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Melodytchi's Friend...' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Moriritchi and the Party Pony' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Katie and the Doctor' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Fireside Crusaders TV' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: The Work for Charity' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Himespetchi's Daily Life' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Time-mon's Faithful Students' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Apple Bloom and Orange Bloom' *'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Zoey the Babysitter' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: Runaway Galactic Train' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: Siblings Separated' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: Space Frontier' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: Summer Campfire' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: Forgotten Memories' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: It's A Wonderful Christmas' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: Treasure Ahoy!' *'New Fireside Crusaders Happy New Year Special' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: 1000 Arabian Nights' *'New Fireside Crusaders Special: The Tale of the Sky Kingdom' *'New Fireside Crusader Special: The Return to the Unicorn Kingdom' *'New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: The Return of Pirates' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: Total Zero Degrees' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: The Lost Crate' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: Stuck on Data Traffic' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: Episode of Kenny' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: Episode of Ellie' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: The Search for a Friend' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Berry' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Wendy' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Dasher' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Caramel' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Moon' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Melissa (2)' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Spiritchi' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Episode of Friendtchi' *'New Fireside Crusaders 2 Special: The Ultimate Crisis' Net Movies * Timeline Background Information to be added.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Meta-franchise Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Category:Gadget Agents